A Stunning Encounter
Participants Miyabi Hatake, Kenzo Sarutobi A Stunning Encounter 'Miyabi: '-Miyabi groaned as she slowly leaned forward, lifting herself off her back from the soggy wet grass. Had she fallen asleep? She grasped at the back of her head, a massive swollen bruise could be felt under her scalp, still painful at the touch. She shifted around and looked behind her, spying the massive root that it seemed she had landed on. If she was correctly putting one and two together, it looked like she had passed out from exhaustion overnight, and hit the back of her head on the root as she fell. - “To think this technique would have taken so long, ugh I feel so disgusting right now.” -She looked down at her clothes, her casual attire was sopping wet from the dew and light rain from the night before. She wanted more than anything else to just go home and get a change of clothes and some real food, she had been snacking on foot pills all day yesterday to keep up her strength. As much as she wanted to, she refused to give in yet, not until she had mastered the Temporary Paralysis Technique. She looked back at the little badger hole that she had been practicing with all afternoon. Her interest had started while she was thinking about her little scrap with Kasumi, she had though how much easier that little bout would have been if Miyabi had a way to restrict her movement. That next weekend Miyabi spent most of it in the village’s shinobi library, searching for a technique that fit her plan, after a long afternoon of scouring through long books with very few pictures, she came across the Temporary Paralysis Technique. From what she had read, it was a technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. A D-rank ninjutsu where the intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level of skill, and could be used on multiple opponents at once. She had found her bingo, and after spending the next afternoon meticulously reading everything she could find on how to use the technique, she made her way out into the woods to find some guinea pigs. After a few dozen attempts and an almost mauling by a pack of the angry little creatures, she had figured out how to successfully paralyze squirrels and birds, but as time passed, the process of binding larger creatures was becoming increasingly difficult. It was on her first attempt successful attempt on paralyzing a badger that she let out a shrill cheer that echoed through the late evening of the forest, before her vision suddenly went black and she collapsed to the dirt, her chakra reserves almost completely drained. – 'Kenzo: '-Kenzo had been awoken from his early morning nap by the beautiful songs of the birds in the trees. Upon getting back to his feet and brushing his shaggy maroon hair from his eyes, he would look himself over and begin to dust himself off. Removing the dirt from his black jeans and the red shirt that had been tied around his waist. The white tank top and his gloves had luckily remained clean. Now all dusted off and ready for action, Kenzo would begin to wander through the forest as he usually did when he wanted to relax and meditate a bit. - ‘I always loved walking through this place, it’s so calm and peaceful here’ –He would think to himself as he continued his walk. As he wandered through the forest, the sunlight slowly reaching down in small rays through the trees, his footsteps would be given away by the loud crunching of leaves as he paced slowly back towards the village. – “I wonder what I’ll be doing today. Not much has really been going on in the village lately” –He would say to himself out loud. Kenzo was simply bored, he had recently been assigned a team but, he had yet to assign any sort of meeting date for them yet out of forgetfulness. As he made his way through the forest, becoming lost in thought, he would spy a young girl, who appeared to be soaked through sitting up in the grass. – “Hey! Are you alright? How long have you been out here?” –Kenzo called out to her knowing that she must have been out here all night since the rain had calmed from the previous night before. She appeared to be rubbing her head as if due to confusion or an injury, Kenzo did not know. He would slowly approach the girl and kneel down next to her as he awaited her answer, curious as to what she could have possibly been doing out here alone. – 'Miyabi: '-Miyabi had been taking completely off guard by Kenzo’s appearance, leaping to her feet like a jack in the box as he first spoke out. She knew who he was, she had seen his face many times before around the village, and that he was the jounin in charge of team two thanks to her sensei Jiro, but that was about all she knew about Kenzo. She opened her mouth to speak, her usual quick-wittedness tended to have plenty of excuses in store, only to look down and screeched a little bit as she threw her hands over her chest, realizing that the soaking wet clothes she was wearing were now a bit see-through because of it.- “Um, Kenzo-sama….. I…… I was just….. You see I……*sigh*, I was trying to learn a new jutsu on my own out here, the Temporary Paralysis Technique, I researched it in a few books, and I needed some guinea pigs to test it. I've been out here all day yesterday trying to get it to work on bigger things, but the largest I can get it to work on right now is badgers.” -She looked down at her feet, tears ready to well up, she had been out here, unconscious and in the elements for a while rainy night, she was already feeling sick, and the hunger and fatigue was starting to chew away at her insides. But she looked up, tears welling up, pleading with him.- “Please Kenzo-sama, please don’t make me go home yet, I can’t bring myself to go back until I learn how to use it right. Please Kenzo-sama, I can’t go back in failure again.” -She fell to her knees, landing with a small splash in the waterlogged grass, her head down in shame, she was so angry. This was hardly the first time that Miyabi had found herself lying in the grass deep in the woods while training, almost every technique imaginable within her nature was too difficult for her to learn yet, the thought of her teammates and peers surpassing her brought her to rage and jealousy, she refused to be the weakest link, she would sooner die than be looked at in pity.- 'Kenzo: '-Kenzo, now noticing why the young girl had quickly covered herself up, would untie the shirt from around his waist and hand it to her. - “Here, put this on “–He would say as he averted his eyes and turned his gaze upward to the trees. He had a smile on his face after hearing the girls’ determination. He remembered seeing her a few times around the village before and that she had been assigned to Jiro’s team when the teams had been made up. Thinking to himself, trying to remember what her name was he would guess that she was Miaybi from team. “Miyabi right? I’ll let you stay here and train with me if you wish just know that since your clothes are soaking wet you may end up getting sick if we do stay out here any longer.” –Kenzo would say, the worrier in him starting to show itself slowly. He greatly admired her determination, something that all young shinobi needed to have if they truly wanted to improve themselves and become stronger. Still smiling to himself as he gazed into the leaves overhead he would be reminded of a certain ninja from his own days as a genin. A certain Yamanaka that had once been on his team when he was younger. She had more determination than anyone he had known before and this young girl reminded him of her.- “Temporary Paralysis Technique? That sounds like a very useful thing to learn. Of course I’ll help you with it. Even if it means that I have to let you wail on me a bit” –He would say with a laugh as he began to stand again.- “Just let me know when you are ready to start so I can get ready alright?” –Kenzo asked as he took a few steps back and prepared himself should Miyabi be ready to continue.- 'Miyabi: '-Miyabi looked up at Kenzo as he handed her his spare shirt, she sniffled, a small smile forming across her face as she wiped the tears from under her eyes with a muddy forearm, leaving a big pair of dirty streaks under her eyes but at the time she didn't care.- “Thank you so much Kenzo-sama, for the clothes…. And for helping me, I promise I won’t let you down.” -She stood to her feet, brushing her hands clean on her soaked shorts before walking behind a tree and quickly putting on the shirt she was given, it was way too big on her, but thanks to it she was already feeling warmer. She walked back to Kenzo, standing a dozen steps away from him as they looked at each other. Reaching into her drenched pocket, she pulled out a pair of soggy food pills, sighing deeply, she tilted back her head and swallow both of them, they tasted about as bad as she had expected. She rolled up the long sleeves to where she could use her hands and spoke up.- “If you will permit me Kenzo-sama, I will try to use the Temporary Paralysis Technique on you.” 'Kenzo: '-Kenzo would stifle a laugh seeing how big his shirt was on her as she rolled up the sleeves. Though he wasn’t much taller than she was it was still a comical sight to see for him.- “Don’t sweat it. You can keep the shirt for now if you want to and I’m ready whenever you are Miyabi” –He would say with a smile as he got himself prepared for the possible paralyzation his body may feel. He thought it was quite funny how the first person he was going to help teach wasn’t even a member of his genin team but, Kenzo had always been the helpful sort, especially to people who were as determined as this young lady was. His face would grow more serious as he began to focus his mind and clear his head, hoping that the stern look on his face, combined with his several facial piercings wouldn’t be too scary to look at until he opened his eyes and began to smile again.- “Okay whenever you feel as though you’re ready you can begin.” 'Miyabi: '-Miyabi focussed, taking a deep breath, she made a mental image of Kenzo-sama’s body being bounded by steel cables. She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, before activating a trio of hand signs. She could feel her already depleted chakra dissipate a bit more, she looked and saw that her attempt wasn't strong enough, though Kenzo would have felt a slight tugging in his stomach, a strange mix of strange claustrophobia and a pushing of gravity against him on all sides. She shook out her hands and tried again, and then again, and then again. Each time unsuccessful as she began panting lightly, the drain on her chakra beginning to weight on her stamina. She thought back to the badgers and squirrels, what was the difference? Why was it so much easier to paralyze them then it was Kenzo-sama, it couldn't be just as simple as the difference in side. It had to be something else, something more complicated than that.- “Wait a moment…. I think i get it now.” -It was the size, but not in the way that she originally thought. It was the feeling of superiority, the domination over the smaller creature, that’s what the difference was, in order to correctly use it, she needed the will to dominate Kenzo-sama. She couldn't fear his abilities, nor could she be intimidated by his stature. With one last attempt, she gathered herself and unleashed the technique, with an indomitable will, created by her fear of failure.- 'Kenzo: '-Kenzo had been feeling slight effects on his body as Miyabi had tried over and over again wearing herself out slowly. He was worried that the girl may be pushing herself past her limits and that she may collapse at any moment but, he had said that he would help her and not send her home. If she did end up collapsing he would rush her back to village as soon as he could but, only if she over did herself. As he slowly became lost in thought as he watched Miyabi try harder and harder, he would find himself unable to move his body after her most recent attempt. Kenzo would give her a big smile and look at her, his eyes full of joy, seeing as she had succeeded in getting the technique to work on him.- 'Miyabi: '-Miyabi smiled and gave a little hop, throwing her arms in the air with a cheer.- “Please tell me it’s just as easy to remove as it was to activate.” -She repeated the last handsign a second time, seeming like it had worked perfectly, with Kenzo-sama regaining his movement. Just in time to get tackle hugged by Miyabi- “Thank you so much Kenzo-sama, thank you thank you thank you.” -She hugged him tightly, before coming to her senses realizing that she had just tackled a jounin of another team. She stepped off, blushing like a tomato as she rubbed the back of her head, an awkward smile. She was about to speak up again before sneezing loudly, it seemed to cold had finally caught up to her.- “I….uh…..I think now’s probably a good time to head back *achoo*” 'Kenzo: '-As soon as Kenzo was able to move he was greeted with a strong hug from Miyabi, causing him to take a step backwards. Having been completely off guard Kenzo’s face would redden as he laughed and returned the hug he was being given.- “It was my pleasure Miyabi. It’s nice to see young ninja wanting to improve themselves as much as you do.” –As she had stepped back, he would smile and chuckle to himself seeing her red face as she began to sneeze.- “I agree. I’ll come with you to the gate, just be sure to get home and take care of yourself so that sneeze doesn’t turn into a cold okay?” –He would say to her as he began to make his way back towards the village gates with her in tow.-